The Winx: The Other World
by Anita James
Summary: The Winx are back, All enemies defeated...or so they had thought. Just as they return home a new enemy appears and it's just as strong and powerful as they are. It's time for the Winx Girls to fight for the Magical Universe once more and defeat the Guardians of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy

((Author's Note: The Winx: The Other World is a prequel to The Winx: The Final Battle.))

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _"The Enemy"_

 **Eracklyon, Royal Chamber:**

Bloom was trapped in a dark room, nothing could be seen, and even as she tried to summon the dragons flame it was not enough to illuminate her surroundings, However it was enough to cause something to glitter in the light. Slowly and hesitantly Bloom walked forward, closing the distance until she came face to face with a mirror, that did not show her reflection but that of the flickering flame in her hand.

As Bloom stared into the darkness of the mirror a hand started to appear in the mirror. First appeared long nailed painted black, followed by pale slender fingers, holding a flame of its own. As it stepped forward the mirror began to ripple, and when finally the the hand started to break through the surface the owner of the hand appeared. She was pale with golden snake like eyes, unkempt red hair, causing Bloom to gasp in shock as she took a step back, but in her shock she tripped over her own two feet, landing on her butt, but the wild looking woman that had just stepped from the mirror did not falter, and instead the mirror released its prisoner. The strange wild woman that had just stepped out from the mirror smiled wildly at Bloom, slowly crouching down in front of the shocked woman

"Boo-"

* * *

Bloom tossed and turned in her bed while Sky stood above her

"She just started gasping for breath, I tried to wake her but..." he trailed off and looked over at Stella, letting the blonde guardian fairy take over. Stella attempted to shake bloom, which only make the redhead scream in fear, causing Stella to jump back and pull of her ring.

"Stand back Sky! This is powerful dark magic!" she yelled as her ring transformed into a long staff.

"Heed my call! Light of Solaria!"

* * *

"Get out of my head!"

Bloom yelled, fire appearing in her hands once more, but the darkness was to strong. As soon as she released the flame the wild looking woman in front of her simply countered it, releasing a fire of her own that ate hers.

"You know I can't do that...I'm apart of you Bloom." The Wild Woman stated, causing Bloom to grit her teeth

"I can do anything!" At Bloom's statement the wild woman laughed

"You can't get rid of me...not without destroying yourself!" The woman said just before reaching her hand out to grip Bloom's frail looking scared face just as something started to roar around them

"but...I know a way around that..." the wild woman whispered to Bloom, causing her to whisper as she leaned forward, her face barely an inch away from Bloom.

"How..." Bloom whispered, her eyes wide as cracks of light started to appear all around them in the darkness, giving Bloom a clearer picture of the Disheveled red head in front of her, dressed in a tight crimson halter top with a black center that lead to a mid-thigh length skirt, strange dark ribbons that seemed to be both on fire and smoldering came from behind her, causing it to look like she wore a ruined and torn cape. Just as the light exploded around them, Bloom saw the wild red haired woman's lips move, trace words could be heard just before she woke up, gasping, Stella standing above her looking prideful...and Sky right behind her, looking worried.


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Chapter Two**

 _"The Test"_

 **Alfea; Faragonda's Office:**

Bloom stood outside Ms. Faragonda's office door, she could hear her talking to someone inside when she had first knocked, so she had kept silent in order to wait for her to conclude whatever business she was currently conducting. Finally however the door opened and Mirta walked out, looking a little surprised to see Bloom waiting outside

"Sorry about that, Ms. Faragonda will see you now" Mirta smiled, and Bloom nodded her head, turning to look at the rest of the girls...Flora, Tecna, Layla, Musa, Stella and even Roxy and come, brought to Bloom's side due to the worry they all felt when they had heard about her strange nightmare. Bloom took the first step into Ms. Faragonda's office and was greeted by the smell of Lavender and the smiling face of the Head Mistress she had come to think of as family

"Good Afternoon Ms. F" Bloom said, returning her smile, stopping in front of her desk as the rest of the girls filed in, Roxy shutting the door.

"Hello Bloom...and Girls" Ms. Faragonda said, turning her head to survey the Winx.

"What's wrong?" Faragonda asked, turning her head back to Bloom, causing Stella to look at Flora and then to Bloom, who refused to meet either of their gazes and instead opted to look down at the ground, her long red hair falling over her shoulders in order to shield her eyes from looking to the side and looking at her friends, she actually felt a little bit embarrassed to be going to Ms. Faragonda, but she was here now, and she couldn't really back out. Taking a deep breath Bloom looked up at the Head Mistress

"Ever since I found out I was a fairy, and so many strange things have happened, so many that Even dreams shouldn't go on ignored." Bloom said, noting Ms. Faragonda's nod.

"I had a dream...about the Dark…." Bloom swallowed hard, bringing her hands forward to clasp in front of her

"A Dream about the Dark Phoenix, and Darkar's Magic, Except it wasn't Darkar that embodied the Dark Phoenix power, It was I who did" Bloom whispered,biting down on her lip.

"That doesn't sound too bad Bloom...Something like this wouldn't normally bother you bloom...what's really on your mind?" Faragonda asked, leaning forward in her chair while resting her hands on her desk

Bloom sucked in a breath of air and turned to look at Stella, and it was only when the blonde nodded that Bloom took a deep breath and turned to look at Faragonda again

"Before Stella broke me from the dream, the person that looked like me, the dark me, told me that if I wanted her to leave I must travel into the Mists." As soon as the last word left Bloom's throat Faragonda was already pushing herself up from the table, her eyes wide with a look that none of the girls had ever seen before. Fear. They had seen concern and worry, indecisiveness...but never Fear. It looked like Faragonda was about to ask something, but that her mouth couldn't really move in order to let her say it, so instead Bloom decided to answer that unspoken question

"Yes, Im sure thats what she said"

Faragonda looked to the side "it must be because you're so powerful" she muttered before walking out from behind her desk, crossing her arms firmly across her ribs. Looking up at Bloom, her eyes moving to take in all seven of the girls...Bloom than Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla and even Roxy, showing them the worry and fear that seemed to grow in her pale eyes

"A long time ago when I first became headmistress I allowed a test to exist, It was supposed to connect you to opposites" Faragonda said, causing a collective gasp to come from the girls

"It was meant to strengthen your magic considerably, however as Alfea student's normally came into the school pure of heart with only good intentions, this test caused them to see how dark their Magic's Opposites were" Faragonda said, turning to look at each girl in turn once again

"For Musa whose Magic is all about Music and sound, her opposite would be Silence...For Stella who favors the power of the Sun her opposite would be the Moon, and for you Bloom-"

"The Shadow Phoenix" Bloom cut her off with a whisper, Faragonda nodded her head

"This test was to show how the unity of both sides could cause one to have a stronger magic, but instead what most gained from the test was not the possibility of strength, but instead darkness and destruction. Most came back from the test with a resolve to battle all forces of darkness, even their opposites weather good or evil in this world. The rare Fairies dropped out of Alphea, never practicing magic again...and the very unique ones accepted the other side of their magic...but in the worst way, either turning to darkness later in life, or starting a descent into the dark arts." Faragonda said, stopping so the girls could let what she said sink in, and when she thought it was finally starting to sink in she continued.

"The worst case of this descent was with a student named Blair, She went in to take the test as a fairy of healing and light, she was within the test for day's and when she finally returned she was different…." Faragonda was looking down now, a sadness in her eyes as she spoke of the fairy

"At first we thought her Aura was simply tainted, but as things progressed we found out that she could no longer heal, she avoided the light as best she could and her Dorm Mates soon reported to the faculty that she would mutter all night about something called the Mists. It got to the point that I went to her room with guards to find her asleep in the middle of the day, but as soon as the guards entered her room she attacked and flew out the window" Faragonda said, taking some time to adjust her footing

"Her room filled with dark magic, and one of the journal's she left behind was filled with writings concerning some place called the Mysts. Upon further investigation we found out that the test...was no test, it was its own world" Faragonda paused again, watching as the girls listened to her with wide eyes

"When we found out that the Test was actually a portal to a world called the Mysts and that Blair was not Blair...we sacrificed any chance of getting her back and we shut it down immediately, closing it as best as we could, but this other Blair, this Dark Blair was still out there, and as soon as we closed the portal to the Mysts all the fairies that had come back with some sort of darkness inside of them started to turn, an entire generation of fairies fell to the darkness and the the first dark fairies appeared. However we never found the Dark Blair, and when we went to find the dark Fairies they had all abandoned their homes for the dead planet of Demona...but now that you are dreaming of the Mysts…." Faragonda looked at Bloom for a moment before moving her hand to an orb on her desk

"Griselda, please contact Saladin and have him meet with me as soon as he is able" she said, Griselda replied immediately with a simple "Yes Ms. Faragonda." Bloom stared at the Head Mistress

"Ms. Faragonda...if I am having dreams about the Mysts, what does that mean?" she asked her and Faragonda frowned, never having broken her gaze from Bloom

"It means that something or someone is moving again, Weather in the Mysts, or here" she said, crossing her arms. Layla then turned to look at Bloom

"This means we have another threat don't we?" Layla asked and Faragonda nodded her head "Yes."

"How do we stop it?" Flora said, finally speaking up, and Faragonda was frowning now

"It will be difficult, I will be meeting with Saladin to see if he can get some information of Demona and the Dark Fairies residing there in order to see if the threat is within this world or...if the threat is within the Myst's like Bloom's dream suggests then we will have something considered very drastic…"

"Like what?" Stella asked, but it was Bloom who spoke up instead, her voice shaking slightly, She could tell why Faragonda had looked like she was battling back fear, after what had happened on her watch, the creation of the first dark fairies...and what they would have to do. Bloom swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry mouth.

"What Faragonda means to say...is that if the threat is not on Demona with the dark fairies...that it would be within the Mysts..." Bloom said, and suddenly the reality of what would have to happen dawned on the rest of them

"You don't mean-" Tecna started and Bloom nodded curtly

"Yes….We would have to take the Test...and enter the Mysts."


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

**Chapter Three**

 _"The Choice"_

The Winx girls stood in a circle within the Alfea Secret library, its thousands of books spiralled up far above their head, they all maintained their silence and thought, arms crossed over their chests as they thought about what to do.  
"Well, the practical choice would be to go to Demona and see if the threat lies on the planet in this world" Tecna said, finally breaking the silence, however everyone was put on edge by her words  
"we know more about Demona then we do about the Test guys" Tecna continued, unfolding her arms in order to put her hands on the table  
"we know where the probable threat is, who our enemy is, how to get to them and so on. I say we should go for it" Tecna stated, bringing one hand up to move a lock of magenta hair out from her left eye, However again everyone kept silent causing Tecna to sigh loudly before starting up once more  
"C'mon guys, we need to talk about this, we're not going to get anywhere if you don't help me out" she said,, causing Stella to glare up at her  
"Don't you think we know that?" she snapped at Tecna and then she sighed, taking a deep breath while Layla looked up  
"What She meant to say was that we may know what's on Demona, but it's clear that the threat is in the Mysts" Layla said, getting several nods from the rest of the girls, including bloom.  
"Why don't we go to Demona to get information before entering the Mysts?" Flora spoke up, causing Stella to let out a barking laugh  
"Yes! Let's just waltz into a hive of dark fairies and ask for directions!" she snapped at Flora, causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock, and Tecna frowned  
"I know that such a thing is illogical Stella, however we may learn something from them, after all they were turned dark by the Mysts when they took the Test" she said  
"How do we know it was the Mysts that turned them Dark and it wasn't that fairy?" Musa piped up, Tecna's eyes going wide  
"I hadn't thought of that, but it would make sense since most of them turned to darkness later in life" she muttered softly, causing Stella to laugh again  
"So either way we may end up as Dark Fairies because of this? That's just great everybody!" she said, tossing her hands up "Round of applause to Tecna for thinking that one though" she said Sharply, her long blonde hair bouncing as she shook her head, Causing Musa to glare at her  
"Well it wasn't like you were doing any thinking, all you've been doing is acting like a bubble headed idiot ever since you heard of the Mysts" Musa said "at least Tecna's contributing" she quipped, causing Stella to slam her hands down on the table, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders  
"Well at least I'm contributing now you fashionless brute!" Stella Snapped back at her, which just caused Musa to lean forward, the room going silent as Musa snapped her lips together  
"better a Fashionless brute then a boy crazy has been with a daddy complex" Musa said, mocking her voice  
"Why you no good-"  
"STOP IT!" Flora yelled out, her voice in between a cry for peace and an annoying whine  
"We all are just stressed from the last few days...maybe we should take a break and calm down" she said and all the girls looked at one another before turning to Bloom who had yet to say anything this entire time about any of the plans they had come up with. Bloom however was busy looking down at the ground, biting at the tip of her thumb, her eyes narrowed to slits. It would take a few moments for her to notice that the attention was now on her as she brought her head up  
"Yes...Let's come back here in an hour" she muttered, however everyone seemed to agree, starting to walk out when the door opened, Faragonda stepping in only to stop  
"I'm sorry, I had knocked." Faragonda said as Saladin stepped in behind her. This seemed to catch Blooms attention as she pushed herself up from where she was leaning against the wall, Saladin rarely ever showed himself.  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Faragonda said, turning her head to look at Saladin, letting the shorter man step forward, leaning on his dragon shaped staff.  
"When I got the call from Ms. Faragonda I sent a reconnaissance team out to Demona, however they were supposed to check in hours ago and no one made the call...So I sent out a search party...and when they reported in I am horrified to say that they found the ship they left in simply floating above the planet with the hatch open" he said "Among those lost are Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Prince Sky" he said. Looking over to Bloom only to shake his head "I am so sorry" he whispered. Once again silence overtook the room. Bloom turned to look at Layla and then nodded her head  
"It seems the decision has been made" Layla said as the girls looked over at Faragonda and Saladin  
"As Guardian Fairies of Magix we will go to Demona and find them." _  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Demona

**Chapter 4**

 _"Demona"_

The Winx stood behind the red door that would lead them out into the space between the ship and the dark dead planet below, each of them looked down at the planet with an expression mimicking determination, however the way their eyes watered it was obvious that they also held much fear. Daphne walked over to Bloom who stood closest to the door, looking out at the planet below

"Demona...it use to be a thriving planet like Domino" She whispered softly and Bloom turned her head slightly

"It was the first planet to come into existence when the great dragon blew its flame across the universe, and just like Domino it was once very powerful" Daphne said as she turned her head slightly "Don't underestimate the planet just because its dead...it still has power lurking on it" she stated and Bloom smiled

"I know. We'll try to be careful if we can" Bloom smiled before turning her head to look back out the window "How's mother and father doing with retirement?" Bloom asked her, causing Daphne to chuckle slightly

"They're doing alright, they seem to like having time to themselves to just be together...However I'm still not use to being Queen" Daphne said, frowning now which caused her pink lips to turn down and a few wrinkles to form around them. Bloom however turned her body and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry, you're a great ruler, and Sabrina is a beautiful crown princess...just like you were" Bloom said which caused Daphne to smile brightly before giving Bloom a hug. Pulling away Bloom smiled "Tell Thoren thanks for piloting the ship and that we'll bring his little cousin back safe and sound" she said, causing Daphne to become serious again and nod

"You better, Sky means everything to my husband" Daphne said and Bloom nodded, turning to Look at Layla "Make sure everyone's ready to go" Layla turned her head and nodded before walking off to Stella, checking her backpack before doing the same to Flora. Bloom turned to Daphne again and patted her shoulder "We will not fail" she said as she turned to look back out the door window just before opening it. Bloom took a deep breath and jumped from the hatch and she was soon followed by Flora then Stella, Tecna, Musa and lastly Layla, and when the last fairy left the ship Daphne closed the hatch once more.

* * *

The girls wanted to scream on the way down, the goggles not helping as water came from their eyes from the pure force of the wind "Ready!" Layla yelled above the wind as she moved her hand up to the line that went to her parachute "Pull!" she yelled as she tugged hard on the line and it followed with a pop and the sound of a sheet in the wind just before it caught the wind and pulled her up with a harsh yank. The same sound came four more times as the other four girls pulled their lines, causing them to slowly float the ground. Dropping onto the ground Layla unsnapped her harness that connected to the parachute, leaving her with only a backpack. Layla turned around to check in the other girls, watching as they did the same

"Alright girls, were in enemy territory and we don't know the terrain so try to keep up" Layla whispered "and Keep silent" she said, putting a finger to her lips before turning around and leaping into a sprint. The sound of pebbles clattering across the ground as the rest started to run after her sounded behind her as she put her hand on a rock in front of her, it was strangely cold feeling as she started to clammer up a stiff cliff made of black rocks

"Keep it steady" Layla whispered "I think i hear someone" Layla hissed out as she turned her head around. She was right however as the voices became clearer and clearer

"Have you found them yet?" one of them said, it was the voice of an older woman, her voice sounding worn out "No ma'am" another said, this voice sounding young and a little unconfident. The older voice made a tsking sound of disappointment before walking to the edge. The girls saw the woman and froze mid climb, the woman had long silver hair with blades tied at the bottom that held it straight, she wore a long black dress and had dark wings coming from her back "First the boys escape and down we have intruders, what's bringing them here?" she whispered and then the owner of the second voice came forward, she was younger by far, with dark brown hair, however she wore a light green two piece skirt and halter top, her dark brown hair was pulled into a single side braid "Maybe they came to rescue the boys?" the girl asked and the woman turned her head to glare at her before saying "I'm going to tell the Queen, you continue searching" she snapped and the brown haired girl nodded her head before looking down. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow before turning around "Yes Ma'am" she said as the two started to walk off. Layla turned her head to look down at the girls, nodding her head before jerking her head upward to tell them to start moving again as she grabbed another jutting rock in order to pull herself up. She kept moving until finally her hand touched the top of the cliff only for her to scream in shock as a sword came down in front of her. Layla was greeted by a cloaked person who held the sword

"Hey hey calm down!" a familiar voice hissed out and Bloom gasped from behind Layla "Sky!" she whisper yelled as Sky came into view, pulling the cloaked person back. Sky looked down to see the girls, his eyes going wide "What are you guys doing here?" he whispered as he pulled Layla up, helping Stella up next, and then Bloom, Flora, Musa and lastly Tecna

"I could ask you the same thing." Bloom said as she stood up "We came to save you as a favor to Saladin" she said and Sky smiled "thank you Bloom, but we have it handled." he said "but now we can get out of her together" Sky said with a small grin "Good, we should get going" Bloom whispered however it was Musa who interrupted them

"Hey, Who's the cloaked guy" Musa asked and Brandon smiled "He's a friend" Brandon said as he pulled Stella into a hug. Musa however wasn't put off as she put her hands on her hips "Who is he?" Musa said, narrowing her eyes as she looked up into the hood, causing the man to move back. Sky sighed "You can take your hood off now" he said and the hooded man sighed, bringing his hands up to pull back his hood, revealing at first a sharp nose and then dark eyes, followed by magenta colored hair. Musa's eyes went wide for a moment before she brought her hand up and slapped him hard, causing the man's head to jerk to the side before he slowly brought his head back, rubbing his cheek

"Its good to see you to sweetheart" He said, causing Musa to once again glare at him

"Why are you here Riven!" Musa said, almost yelling, causing the dark eyed man to grin

"Now wouldn't you like to know." Riven said, a smirk pulling on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter Five**

 _"Escape"_

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Flora and Musa along with Sky, Brandon and Riven stood in a circle, all of their arms crossed over their chests.

"So, what you want us to believe is that nothing on Demona is worth looking into because its not Demona that is the problem but its within the test?" Musa said, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Riven "but I doubt it" she said

"Hey, I only came here to help" Riven started but he was interrupted by Musa "yeah, I doubt that to, you're not the helping type Riven" Musa mocked, causing Sky to scowl slightly as Bloom brought her hands up

"Alright, Musa we can deal with Riven later, but right now we have to find out what Riven found that makes him think we wont find anything here" she said, causing Musa to turn her head to the side and let a low growl rumble in her throat

"Riven...what did you find?" Bloom asked softly, and Riven nodded his head as he began a recount of what he found

* * *

 **Earlier that day;**

A light purple portal slowly opened upon the surface of Demona, allowing a single man though its door just before it closed. Riven stood upon the surface dressed in black robes, a single red stone hanging at the center of his chest was the only color on his being. Shouts from somewhere north alerted him to the fact that the fairy's already knew he had arrived. He would have to act fast. As swiftly as he could Riven ducked behind the closest rock just as three fairy's dressed in glittering black dresses with gossamer wings floated by, weapons in hand. He would wait for them to go on by before he left his hiding place, tracing back the way the fairy troop had come until he found a dark imposing fortress

"Dragon Heart" he whispered softly, looking at the magnificent red fortress at least seven leagues in height, shaped like a heart, steam coming out of the chimney's that emptied out into the sky, darkening the atmosphere of the entire planet and keeping outsiders from knowing what was going on. Scaling the sides of the palace would be near impossible due to how smooth they where, Fairy guards roamed all over the grounds. He reached into his robes to pull out a silver locket, he popped it open to look down at the face of Musa, it was taken when they first started dating all those years ago, her short pigtails and bright smile spurred him on. If he could be of any help to her, he would do whatever it took. Looking up at the heart shaped fortress once more he noticed some oddities on its sides, they looked like veins, and just a little higher he could see a balcony. Riven focused on the balcony as he put the locket away, bringing his hands together his dark eyes began to glow and flash green just as he was teleported onto the balcony and stumbled a few feet inside.

He found himself inside the throne room, it was painted with various shades of red and it seemed to be pulsing from with the walls. He looked around and his eyes landed on the throne and a single woman who sat their and his body froze, not from fear but it actually froze, he couldn't move a single finger or blink an eyelash. The woman in the chair opened her eyes and turned her head to look over at him, and Riven felt his stomach drop

"Normally when a man comes courting they come though the main doors" the woman said, moving her lips slowly. Riven was forced to stare at the woman as she slowly stood up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him for what felt like an eternity before smiling at him "now, tell me what you want" she said, running a clawed nail over his lips, and he found he could finally move his jaw

"Don't touch me you witch in fairy's clothing!" he hissed at her, trying to bite her, but she moved her finger back and chuckled softly

"Such a vibrant young man, if I didn't need you I feel like I would use your personality to light my bed chamber" she said with a grin and Riven frowned

"Need me?" he asked, looking at her, watching her nod "need me for what?" he asked, watching the woman lean forward to look into his dark eyes

"I need you to help me go home"

* * *

The Girls stared at Riven, Musa included as she looked blanched

"You spoke...to the..."

"-the Queen. yes" Riven interrupted Musa

"but that doesn't explain how you escaped" Stella piped up, and Bloom nodded "that's right, how did you escape" Bloom asked, Riven looked like he was about to tell them how when a woman stepped out from behind a rock and spoke

"He didn't escape, I let him leave." All eyes shifted to look at a beautiful woman. She looked at least middle aged, but their was no doubt that she was beautiful. She wore a long white dress with a black cape flowing behind her, her hair was also black- making it blend into the cape behind her. Her eyes...her eyes where white, no pupil or iris disturbed the white pools, her wings looked like shattered pieces of glass, and as she stood behind Riven she looked as if she could be an angel. But the illusion didn't last long as the woman spoke once more...

"And unless you all help me return to my world, none of you will leave Demona alive"


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**Chapter Six**

 _"Trapped"_

Headmistress Faragonda sat behind her desk with a frown on her face, her hands steepled and her fingers pressed against her forehead as she looked out at the winx girls and their companion they brought back from Demona, she didn't quite believe this dark fairy when she told her that she only wanted to get home, if she did why wait? Faragonda leaned back in her chair to look her over one last time

"Ever since the accident the test has been closed off, how are you so certain that you can reactivate it?" she asked, her fingers slowly tapping on her desk as the Dark Blair looked at her, she seemed to be doing just the same thing, studying the enemy, that's what they were, enemies. However soon the dark Blair smiled

"Because the test you created wasn't a test, it was a portal to the realm of Mysts. You're a smart woman Head Mistress Faragonda in your world and mine." Dark Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest "the closest in comparison that I can come to my realm is the planet of Oppositus here, except not everything is opposite but everything is"

Faragonda looked at her, her eyes narrowing, she wasn't a fan of riddles- as hippocratic as that was, she did not like being on the receiving end of them "explain yourself" she said. Dark Blair stood up and walked to the center of the room, Bloom and the Winx girls moving out of the way in order to give her space. Blair raised one hand hand made an X motion "Ostendo Meus Veritas. Ostendo Meus Mundus." Dark Blair said as a dark orb shot into the center of the room sending the rest of the room into shadows. Light appeared from the center of the orb as faces flashed through the orb "In the mists we are the opposites of everyone, We have the same names the same positions and we are called the same things. But where I come from Fairies are evil and Witches fight to keep good in the world, but in my world our powers are different. The blair from this world is an extraordinary healer while I can..." Dark Blair smiled as she waved her hand, causing Faragonda's desk to rot away "do such things like that" she said with a wild grin. The orb would flash to one fairy and Musa gasped "It looks like me" Musa said and Dark Blair nodded her head and then shushed her as the Dark Musa threw her hands up into the air so she formed a human X, tossing three people backward causing them to spiral out of control of several seconds before they gathered themselves. The Dark Musa then brought her arms back in, grey pearls forming at the end of each of her fingers, lightning cracking between her fingertips as a cage appeared around the three that she had just attacked and started to close her hands together, causing the cage to get smaller and smaller until all three were pressed together shaking. The Dark Musa would then go up to the cage and start to do something, waiving her fingers, she started to create a rune, the rune would turn out to be three circles with seven lines in each of them, the three runes would start to spin faster and faster as something started to come out from the three chests, it looked like a wisp. Soon the runes would turn white and glow brightly, the Dark Musa would then grab them and crush them into her hand before turning her head toward a dark rustic old castle that was floating in the sky, it would look vaguely familiar, and it slowly dawned on the winx girls what it was that was floating in the Castle of Shadowhaunt, causing each of the girls to shiver in turn as Dark Musa blew the glowing dust toward the castle. Dark Blair would then close the orb, causing the room to return to light as she smiled at Musa

"Over in that world you are very powerful, you're even the Shadow Phoenix's right hand woman" Dark Blair said as she looked over at Faragonda "will you allow me to go back to my world to wreak havoc their instead of busying myself with yours?" she asked, causing Faragonda to glare at her once more before saying "Girls. I think this would be a prime opportunity to become stronger, and to make sure that Dark Blair is not lieing, I would like you to enter the mists to make sure an Army is not waiting on the other side" Faragonda said and Layla frowned

"But Ms. Faragonda, what about the Dark Fairies on Demona,aren't they an army we need to worry about?" she asked, causing Ms. Faragonda to shake her head "No, with their leader leaving they aren't a threat right now, and if they become one Riven and the rest of the boys can take care of it" she said, looking at Dark Blair as Ms. Faragonda waved her hand, causing a new desk to appear where her old one had rotted away. A box then appeared on the desk "well, Dark Blair, open it" Ms. Faragonda said, Dark Blair smiled as she put her hand on the box, closing her eyes, her hair started to float for a moment just as mist started to come from the box...and then she vanished. Ms. Faragonda looked up at Bloom "Are you ready to go though?" she asked. Bloom nodded her head, stepping forward, but she was stopped by Musa

"Bloom, please, Wait. I want to go first. What we saw just now, It must be stopped now" she said and Bloom looked at her for a moment before nodding her head and taking a step back. Musa looked at the box and took a deep breath. She put her hand on the box and felt something stab into her hand, causing her to hiss in pain, shutting her eyes. When she opened them she was laying on the ground. Slowly Musa started to sit up only to open her mouth in a scream as she fell and hit something else, When she started to stand up again she fell once more, ending up in the same exact place she was when she stood the first time. Instead of standing this time Musa took a deep breath as she slowly sat up this time, and she didn't fall. That was a start. That's when she realized something strange, Musa looked around and then down at her hand, pulling her hand up she slammed it into the ground only to receive no sound. Musa opened her mouth to yell out, but again nothing. taking a deep breath Musa couldn't even hear herself breath and in all the darkness that surrounded her she started to Panic, that was when a small pinprick of light started to form far far away from her. Squinting her eyes Musa tried to see what was happening as the small light got bigger and bigger until she saw that it wasn't a light but a hand coming forward, the darkness lit up momentarily blinding her just before it went back to darkness.

Musa reeled back in horror as she tried to scream and scramble backward, but she found that she was stuck. In front of her was...herself, except her eyes were glowing bright red and lightning coursed through her fingers. Musa opened her mouth in an attempt to scream again but the dark mirror image of herself blew out a silent breath causing Musa to close her mouth...her eyes then began to close as she fell backward, slipping away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Phoenix

**Chapter Seven**

 _"The Phoenix"_

Bloom awoke resting on a black chair to a soft and gentle humming and occasional thunk of a piano key. She already knew where she was but it didn't phase her as she put her feet down on the ancient stone, pushing herself up from the chair in order to find the location of the clunking. She would follow it through the hallways and up a flight of stairs and to an open door, where a woman sat while harshly thunking keys down and humming. Bloom walked into the room and slowly shut the door but the thunking continued, but the woman looked up, looking over at bloom with a soft and almost caring smile, but their was a hidden evil behind that smile and those yellow cat like eyes that made Bloom shiver. Bloom took in the woman's appearance, bright reddish orange hair like her own, a slender heart shaped face and long finger, dressed in a tight fitting crude crimson dress that dipped low at the center of her chest, long sleeves covered her upper arms, the slightly curled fabric blending in with the long torn skirt that covered the woman's knees. The dress was stained with black hems and it even came with a shredded cape that once the woman stood up and turned to look at Bloom made it seem as if she had wings made of blood.

"I'm glad you finally made it Bloom" the woman said as she walked over to her, despite the fact that this woman was Bloom's opposite, she somehow managed to look taller, possibly due to the high black heels she wore and the black crown that grew like spikes from her head. Bloom stared up into her face

"And what should I call you? I would make for a strange conversation if I called you Bloom...It would be like i'm talking to myself" Bloom said, strangely calm with what she said despite her insides turning flips. The woman chuckled slightly, showing bleached white teeth as she slowly walked over to the only window in the room "You may call me Dark Bloom if you like, Or if it makes you more comfortable you can call me Lady Darkar" she woman said, turning her head to look over at Bloom once more "That's what you called him right? The master of Shadowhaunt that plagued your dreams?" she asked her. Bloom shivered slightly at the name, it was a harsh name, and one she would never forget. Slowly Bloom walked over and joined the woman at the window sill in order to look outside. The Castle of Shadowhaunt hovered over Lake Roccaluce, casting the lake into a shadow

"I don't want to call you either." Bloom started out as she looked out across the land, were Cloud tower once stood was now gone and instead in its place stood dark purple and black ruins "What happened?" Bloom whispered, and the woman chuckled lightly as if she couldn't contain it

"I happened. I did what all the weak fools you fight could never do." This made Bloom raise an eyebrow in confusion, so the woman continued "In your world you have many enemies that readily face you. The Trix, Darkar, Baltor, The Dark Circle, and so many more that will continue to attempt to stop you and the people that fight alongside you. The people who fight alongside me are the same people, but we have stopped the never ending circle of evil that you will have to face" The Woman said, looking out the window once more "I came into the power of the Shadow Fire, you have at your control the Dragon Fire. The person in this world that held the Dragon Fire was a man...I forgot the name long ago, but I did what Darkar could not do in your realm. I took the power of Realix and raised Shadowhaunt out from the center of Magix. I have created a dark Kingdom that no one dares to oppose, and all who have have been dealt with" The woman said, flicking her long red hair out of her face before walking away from the window.

"How did you know this? How could you see though to my world?" Bloom asked and the Woman laughed slightly and put a finger to her eye and tapped the side of her head, Bloom frowned as she squinted at her as she slowly spoke "Because all the realms were created by the Dragon fire and you could see through me somehow?" Bloom asked and the Woman smiled

"Partially, but try again" The woman said as she closed the lid of the piano and leaned against it. Bloom's frown deeped "Did the Dark Blair let you in some how?" Bloom asked, but halfway though the question that she had gotten it right "How?" Bloom quickly followed up, Causing the woman to outright grin

"The Dragon fire is passed down the line from generation to generation. The Phoenix may have done that once, but has long been a force of nature that controls a person, as far as you know I could have been born thousands of years before you were in your realm. I could know every evil you will face for the next fifty years...Or this could just be a plan fifty years in the making. Started by the last holder of the Phoenix fire. Either way either I or someone before me knew that to become stronger the holder of the Phoenix fire would have to cross into your realm and confront its opposite. the fact that that foolish fairy school made a portal into the Mysts just made it so much easier" The woman said, Causing Bloom to shiver slightly. Bloom then took a deep breath

"What are you planning to do if you gain control of the Dragon Fire?" Bloom asked softly and the Woman started laughing hard, harder and harder and louder. Bloom didn't know what was funny until she tried to access her Winx, but it wouldn't come forth. She tried again, looking deeper, only to find nothing. The Woman looked at Bloom as she picked up a paper weight "Toss it out the window" The woman said, but when Bloom didn't take the paper weight the woman threw it out the window and it cracked against something and stuck in the air. Bloom looked at the paperweight in awe as cracks started to form in the sky just before it shattered, showing a yellow bubble instead of the vast ruined landscapes she saw before

"Sometimes you need to learn to ask less questions Bloom" The woman said, a circular rune with seven spokes twirled in the air between them.


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Chapter Eight**

 _"Death"_

"Sheesh, what a whimpering little baby" someone muttered, their voice breaking through Flora's dreams as she groaned loudly, hearing the voice again

"Oh shut up!" Flora blinked, opening her green eyes to look up into her face, or well, maybe not exactly her face. The face she looked up into was scarred and missing one eye, her lips were painted black and half of her head was shaved. Flora stared up into the single green eye of her double "oh, took you long enough to wake up, what kept you, crying little puppies?" the face sneered at her before she stood up, kicking Flora in the ribs hard enough to send her rolling away in pain

"What? that hurt? I can't believe my goody goody counterpart is such a loser" the copy said as she pulled on a glove of spiked knuckles "C'mon, get up and fight me or i'm going to beat the shit out of you" the copy said as Flora slowly struggled to get up. She looked up at her copy as she grinned, her painted lips cracking "Took you long enough little flower" The copy said as she advanced on Flora, fist up as she swung. Flora was lucky enough to dodge it as the copy swung with such force she tumbled to the ground, her fist punching into the earth and causing the grass to wilt and die around her touch. Flora looked at the dead grass with wide eyes as she quickly ran over to the copy and helped her get up before kneeling on the ground, placing her hands down as she started to revive the grass. The Copy let out a little annoyed tisk sound as she lifted her boot and scuffed the ground

"Hey, Don't do that" Flora said as she turned slightly in order to get to the grass that her copy scuffed, but her efforts to heal the grass were thwarted as the copy put her foot down on her hand. Flora looked up at the copy

"Why do you have to be so mean? the Plants have feeling to you know" She said, and the Copy grinned

"Good. Does it hurt you?" The Copy asked, causing Flora to frown. The copy slowly crouched down "Good" She whispered as she put both her hands on the ground. The green grass started to turn black and the brown soil underneath started to turn hard. The blight spread fast, twisting around and hopping from each blade of grass like an illness. Flora could hear the the screams of all the dying plants

"Stop it! You're killing them!" she cried out as she put her hands over her ears, but the copy didn't stop, the darkness spreading to the trees near by. Flora heard a squealing noise and quickly turned to see a deer roll over

"Oh no!" Flora wailed as she stood up to run over to the deer. She put her hands on the animal but she felt no pulse. Turning back around Flora looked at the Copy

"S-Stop it you're killing everything!" She yelled but the copy just stared back at her defiantly, not moving. Flora's bottom lip started to tremble as she pulled her hands back

"I told you to stop it!" Flora screamed as her hands shot forward, the dead grass and trees launching forward, the dry wood splintering in midair as it flew toward the copy, but she was quick, bringing her own hands up and causing the dead land to rise up and block the flying debris. The Copy grinned and slowly lowered her shield

"Is that the best you can do?" she whispered out as she put her hand down finger tips first, her hand dipping into the dead earth just as she flung it up, causing the land around her to fly like a wave toward Flora "You've got to do better than that!" The Copy yelled at Flora, causing her to run and hide behind one of the dead trees. Flora's breath came out uneven and hitched as she brought her hands up to her chest, she could feel her fingers trembling

"Come on out little hipster!" the copy yelled, causing Flora to slowly turn to see what was happening. The Copy was drawing seven spoked runes in the air, Flora counted twelve, but she could fight Runes with Runes. Biting down on her lip Flora drew a rune in the air with her finger several times. The rune would look like a tree with an arrow through it "Go, help the land okay" she said softly and the runs started to move out, dropping into the grass and returning it to a green state

"Found you" Flora heard the whisper all to late as she felt a hand on the back of her head as she was pulled out from her hiding spot "Capisso Magica, Probo mea capesso ad potestas" the copy called out. Flora looked around, watching the seven spoked runes start to move around as something started to fill them. Flora could feel her Winx draining, she could feel her body start to weaken. Looking around Flora bit the inside of her cheek as she yelled as loud as she could, forcing all her Winx into the words, she repeated what the copy said "Capisso Magica, Probo mea capesso ad potestas!" she screamed out, tears running down her cheeks as she suddenly felt the grip on her head loosen. Flora would wait five...ten, almost fifteen minutes before she opened her eyes to see a bright black rune hovering in front of her, pulsing with dark magic. Having seen what the dark Musa had done, Flora grabbed the rune and crushed it in her hands, sprinkling the dust over her head.

Flora gasped in shock as she felt her entire body start to tremble. She felt herself lean back as she looked up at the sky. She had never felt so much darkness before. She felt it enter her veins and creep along her arms. She looked down to see her arms and to see the blue veins on the insides of her arms start to slowly turn to pitch. Flora's entire body trembled as she leaned forward with a scream, clawing at the green grass, watching as it started to die. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Flora curled up as best she could and felt something rip through the back of her shirt just as she tossed her head back, she could feel something wet on her back and she could smell something tangy that reminded her of blood. Flora looked down as her entire body was covered in rotting maple leaves just before they cracked into a thousand pieces to show black mini shorts and a grey corseted top, her brown hair was braided back into a single braid that went down the length of her spine between her new wings, she felt something burn itself into her face, felt the curve of a circle on her left cheek. This magic was horrible. Flora trembled slightly as she started to close her eyes only to see a bright light just a few feet in front of her, it was the box from faragonda's office, the one that had brought her here. Flora looked at it for a moment before she reached out and touched it.


	9. Chapter 9: Lies

**Chapter Nine**

 _"Lies"_

Tecna was shivering slightly, It was so cold this other side. All around her motherboards and loose wires lay abandoned, desks and computers, cars, projectors and holographic televisions all lay around her broken and frozen in time and the farther she walked the more these broken relics began to spread out until finally instead of broken electronics their was a chair with a person sitting in it, reading a book. However it was no ordinary person but it was her reflection. Tecna cleared her throat in order to get her reflections attention but she was met with a single finger in the air telling her to wait. Several minutes would pass and then her reflection would dog-ear the book and set it down to stare at her, more minutes would pass and no words would pass between them. It was by now that the reflection would start to pick up her book again when Tecna finally said  
"Aren't you supposed to be my opposite?" this made the reflection stop and sit up right, a small smile on her face "Technology does not have an opposite" the reflection would finally say, moving a hand up to brush her purple hair from her face. The reflection smiled at Tecna's confusion but she would say no more, as if she was waiting for her to ask the questions. Tecna would sigh and look around, walking over to a broken computer she would bring it over and sit on it in front of the reflection

"If Technology doesn't have an opposite then what am I supposed to do to complete my Mystix test?" she asked the reflection, and the reflection rolled its eyes before folding its hands over its knee "Ah, you're one of those people." The Reflection said and Tecna stared at it in bewilderment, feeling insulted. Tecna opened her mouth to retort but the reflection raised its hand to halt her "Not every magic has an opposite, some times its a personality... I would think that you, a person whom is ruled by logic would understand that of all things" the reflection would sigh, causing Tecna to look at the reflection in even more confusion before leaning forward "Alright, then answer me this. If you're supposed to be my opposite in personality then why are you acting so nice?" Tecna said, glaring at the reflection in contempt, but the reflection only laughed, a deep belly laugh that had the reflection place a hand on its stomach  
"By that alone you should know" The reflection said once it finished laughing, her eyes locking with Tecna's "it means you're not nice" the Reflection said with a smirk, causing Tecna's eyes to widen "don't be so shocked, you felt it when you first met them, the people you call your friends. You where bored when you first met them, you started to hang out with them only because you had nothing better to do" The Reflection said, its lips pulling into a smile as Tecna shook her head "Oh you liar!" the Reflection barked out "it was only after convergence that you finally started to think of them as friends, but it was the power that was promised if you stuck around that you really liked." the reflection said, causing Tecna to cough slightly "that's not true" she whispered but The Reflection just kept smiling, finally standing and moving away from its chair

"Yes it is. If its not true then why are you fighting it? You know I'm right. Remember in the virtual reality chamber when all of you together managed to create a walking, fighting creature. You felt powerful. Like you could take on the world" The Reflection said and Tecna looked up at it "How did you know about that?" Tecna whispered. The Reflection leaned forward, now face to face with Tecna, hardly an inch away from her, the Reflections hot breath landing on Tecna's face "I know because I don't use logic. I use fact. You can always jump to conclusions with logic, but with facts you always know the truth" The Reflection smiled "and the portal you used to get into The Mysts isn't the only one that exists. I can leave any time I want because I know the facts...and my friends on the other side await me, ready to help me" the Reflection whispered, causing Tecna to pull away as the Reflection started to change, its hair becoming green, its lips black, and its eyes a deep crimson. Tecna was shaking as she looked up at the Green haired version of herself, the red eyes haunting. The Reflection leaned in and whispered into Tecna's ear "You failed your test" just before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Chapter Ten**

 _"Trouble"_

The Portal would flicker and swirl within the vastness of space and a head full of green hair would pop her head out of the portal and would be greeted with glares from two others, one with long red hair and another with long black hair "You couldn't help yourself could you T? You had to play your mind games, couldn't just trap her and leave could you" the one with long black hair said, causing the green haired one to grin "What can I say? It's so much fun to mess with people M, you should try it some time you might actually get a kick out of it" T said, causing the one with long black hair to shake her head "You can't mess with people to much with silence before they go insane. Unlike you and your lies and B and her Phoenix Fire. Silence is just to brutal for those that aren't use to it" M said to the green haired girl, causing her to chuckle "So, how did you find this portal anyway B? Did you reach out to it like you did your counter part? that was a good trick by the way, luring the most powerful fairy in the universe into our trap" the Green haired girl said but she was caught off guard as a ship drifted into view

"Actually it was my trap" Someone said as the hatch to the ship opened to show a tall but young woman standing in the door way. The woman had long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, high cheek bones and an air about her that made the darkness in space seem darker, and the stars seem to dull as if they feared this young woman "And WHO might you be?" T asked, putting her hands on her hips, causing the young sandy blonde to grin lopsidedly, but it was B that answered as she floated forward "This is Rose." B said as she landed on the hatch of the ship next to the sandy blonde "She is the reason were here, She was able to reactivate the portals that let us leave the Mysts, but don't worry, She's more trustworthy than any of you" B said with a smirk. Rose would look at T and M and bow, bringing an arm to her waist and pulling her right foot back, her left arm going out as she bowed "Thank you B, but allow me to introduce myself properly" Rose said as she lifted her head slightly "My name is Rose Alto, My mother was a Witch a great notoriety, however you will know me better as the daughter of the greatest Wizard to ever terrorized the magical dimension" Rose said as she stood back up, flicking out her ragged old brownish-purple long coat, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ladies" Rose said before stepping aside and gesturing to the inside of the ship. T and M looked at each other before nodding and floating over to the ship. M walked inside and went over to B while T looked at Rose "In the Myst's your father was a Fairy wanna-be and a good boy. Which means here he must have been the baddest of the bad" T said with a smirk "Don't disappoint" she would then turn and walk way, taking a seat.

* * *

Layla would gasp hard as she jumped out of the portal and landed on the floor of Ms. Faragonda's office "Are you alright!" Stella cried out and ran toward her friend, helping her up off the ground. Layla nodded her head and dusted off her pants "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are Bloom, Musa and Tecna. I went in after them so shouldnt they be back by now?" Layla asked, causing Ms. Faragonda to look away "They should, yes, but they aren't." Ms. Faragonda would say before looking up at the three that had made it "I told you all that when you enter the Myst's their is a possibility of failing" she said to them "And in this case I fear that Bloom, Musa and Tecna have fallen to their magical counterparts" Ms. Faragonda said.

Stella stared at her former principle "well...how do we get them back?" she asked but Ms. Faragonda shook her head "I am afraid that's impossible" Stella would slam her fists down on Ms. Faragonda's desk "NO! Anything's Possible Ms. F! you said that to me my first year here! I mean it was the same year you kicked me out for doing something that was impossible but that's not the point! I eventually made that shade of pink which means that anything is possible, even getting them back!" she said, Stella's lips where pressed together, creating a thin line on her face. Layla smirked slightly "yeah, I have to agree with Stella. We can get them back if we try, besides, I feel so much more powerful now" Layla said as she let blue flames dance around her finger tips, letting the fire slide down her hand and engulf her wrist before she twisted her hand and snapped her hand shut into a fist "We can do this!" Layla said before looking up at Flora whom had yet to say anything "I don't want to use my opposite magic" Flora finally whispered "but... If its to get Tecna, Musa and Bloom back then I'll do it!" Flora said, but Ms. Faragonda shook her head "I'm sorry girls, but its just to risky. Now that you have your Mystix we have to deal with the problem on Demona first. If the threat really is in this world we can't wait any longer, according to Saladin's scouts the Dark Fairy's have started to move. We have no time to waste" Layla looked at Stella once Ms. Faragonda was finished speaking, and then at Flora before turning her head back to Ms. Faragonda "Then we'll get rid of the threat of the Dark Fairy's and then rescue our friends"


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Chapter Eleven'**

 _"The Truth"_

"Thanks for bringing us back Honey bear" Stella said in between pecks on the cheek, her arms wrapped around Brandon. The Ship hovering just above Demona once again

"You're welcome, but no need for thanks. The guys didn't wanna come back here and since I'm the best flyer I thought I'd help you out" he said, winking and causing Stella to giggle "Thank you snookums. We'll be right back so don't go too far" Stella said with a smile as she poked Brandon's nose before turning to look at Layla and Flora

"Alright. Let's go deal with this as fast as we can and go get our friends back!" Stella said

"Hell yeah!" Layla yelled, Flora shrugged, causing Stella to roll her eyes "We will talk about your attitude after this missy" Stella said as she opened the hatch of the ship, putting her goggles on followed by her mask and jumped. She was followed by Layla and lastly Flora

"Remember Parachu-" Layla was in the middle of speaking when she screamed, Just as Flora turned her head she saw blades flying through the air just before she passed out.

"Hey! watch it!" Stella yelled as she was tossed into a cell onto her butt.

"HEY!" Stella yelled louder "I am the Princess of Solaria! you will let me out this instance!" she cried out but the people that threw her into the cell just laughed and left. Stella huffed as she sat on the ground "Well that's just great" she muttered as Layla scowled

"Don't worry, its just a small detour" she said to her as she started looking around the cell, pushing bricks and wiggling bars to see if their was any way though "Darn" Layla whispered as she kicked at a brick a few times. Surprised when it actually disappeared.

"hello?" someone whispered softly "hello!" a little louder and Stella giggled and put her head to the ground "'and hello back little eye in the wall, you know that's very rude right?" Stella said, but the brick was put back and Stella frowned "bugger" she said crossly only to see the brick wall shift and move out of the way to reveal a brown haired girl wearing a Green halter top and skirt. Layla's eyebrows rose in surprise

"You're that girl from the last time we were here" she said and the girl rolled her eyes "It's Arra" the girl said, Layla simply nodded her head

"Alright Arra, what are you doing here?" she asked and Arra smiled "I was supposed to be gathering intel, but with you guys coming here all the time and the boys breaking in and a few other...things. They're starting to get suspicious" Arra said. "But wouldn't freeing us be more difficult to explain" Flora piped up from behind everyone as she started to lift herself up, a hand to her head as she fought of the dizzy spell she had from getting knocked out of the sky

"Stella's right. You'd be the first suspect, Why help us?" Layla asked and Arra looked down

"it's worth the risk, bad things are happening and my brother would never forgive me if I don't" Arra sighed "C'mon we have to hurry. I have a room underground" Arra said

"Your brother?" Arra looked back at Layla and nodded before putting a finger to her lips as she started walking.

* * *

"Here" Arra said as she handed Layla, Flora and Stella some tea before sitting down "I know it's probably a lot to take in" Arra said as she took a sip of her own tea and Layla sighed

"Yes, but thank you for telling us." Layla stirred the tea, feeling the hot steam hit her face before she put it back down "Tell us about these deals that are happening" Layla said and Arra nodded.

"When you last left Queen Blair went missing, and in her absence my mentor Moira has taken up the mantle of ruler-"

"She the one with the blade hair?" Stella interrupted and Arra nodded

"Yes. Anyway, Moira has been allowing four people from the outside into the castle the last couple of days. One with red hair, Black hair, Green hair...and another that seemed like the leader of the group, a Blonde haired woman in an old maroon long coat with purple eyes. Since they've been coming here everything's changed. I don't know the deals exactly but Moira has been angering the Dark Fairy's and have been telling them that Outsiders Abducted the queen. From what I can tell they're planning to travel to Magix to attack"

"Well she's not wrong" Stella said, crossing her arms "except we didn't abduct your queen, She came to us to try and find a way to get everyone back into the Mysts"

Arra shook her head "no one here knows that, so as far as they care it was a declaration of war" Arra whispered. Layla looked over at Stella and then at Flora before taking a deep breath

"Alright. Here's the plan" Layla said as she stood up "I will fly back-"

"Who made you leader!" Stella snapped, only to get a glare from Layla "No one." Layla turned around "but until we get Bloom back someone needs to act as one" Layla said and took a long, deep breath "I will fly back to Magix and warn Faragonda, We will find a way to get Bloom, Tecna and Musa back. If we can we're going to bring them back here to help as soon as I can. If not well...I'll talk to Faragonda about that." Layla said "But until then Stella, Flora. You two need to stay here. If the Dark Fairy's start to move you need to find a way to delay it"

"Do we have any other choice?" Flora whispered, but Layla shook her head "The odds are against us as it is. The threat was in the Mysts but it sounds like that threat was working with someone over here, because those three with the black, red, and green hair sound like Musa, Bloom and Tecna...except they aren't... and they found a way to escape, and they aren't the good ones" Layla frowned "And with the Dark Fairy's possibly going to war with Magix...Everything we thought might happen was wrong, Demona was never a threat until now, and whoever is pulling the strings is smart and well prepared"

Layla turned to look back at Arra, placing a hand on her shoulder "When this is all over let's talk." She said "but Nabu would be proud of you" she whispered before looking back at Stella "Stall them. Don't fight if you can help it" she said before turning and walking out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle Begins

**Chapter Twelve**

 _"The Battle Begins"_

Stella watched Layla walk out the door before turning her head back to Arra "Well, you have anything in mind?" she asked her, and Arra shrugged before smiling "a few things" she said as she stood back up and started to clean up the tea cups, placing them on a silver platter and bringing them into another room before returning with a large rolled up paper and spreading it on the table between them, it was a map of the castle "The entrance is here" Arra said, pointing to the front of the map before looking up at Flora and Stella

"we need to make it so no one can make it out of the castle" Arra and Flora nodded "I think I can manage that...what are the plants like here on Demona?" Flora asked and Arra smiled

"We have some, most of them around the castle are thorny and dead, if you can get them to cover the castle we can keep everyone inside." Arra said to her and looked over at Stella "What can you do?" Arra asked and Stella rolled her eyes

"Uh, Fairy of the Sun and Moon, duh" she said as she started to bring forth a ball of light and Arra quickly leaned over, closing Stella's fist

"No light. not here" Arra said as she looked at the map "You can create some distractions I think, maybe in the residential districts" Arra said, dragging her fingers to the edges of the map

"We saw a camp surrounding the castle, what about that?" Flora asked and Arra smiled "Leave the camp to me. I can-"

"The Prisoners have escaped! raise the alarm!" someone yelled through the Hallways just as a blaring siren went off and footsteps started to pound down the hallways. Arra looked at Stella and Flora before quickly rolling up the map

"Let's get going. Everyone improvise"

* * *

The wind caused the leaves in the courtyard to fly everywhere as the ship slowly lowered itself to the ground and Brandon released the hatch "thanks" Layla called back as the flew out of the ship and straight up the side of the building toward Faragondas office. Layla hovered outside the headmistresses office, watching as the headmistress spoke to Mirta. Layla couldn't make out what was being said however it seemed like they were talking about something important, but it was going to have to wait as Layla started slamming her first into the glass, causing Faragonda to jolt and turn around with raised shoulders. Layla stared at Faragonda for a moment and when she didn't start to move Layla started to tap on the window again in a more irritating matter, alternating her middle and pointer finger in a rapid tap tap tap tap tap until Faragonda finally stood up and opened the window

"Princess Layla what in Magix are you doing outside my window, do you know how rude that is?" Faragonda said and Layla sighed

"Sorry Ms. F but we don't have any time" Layla said as she flew through the window and landed next to Mirta "We're in danger. Demona is planning to attack Magix" Layla said and Ms. Faragonda raised both eyebrows

"are you certain?" she asked and Layla nodded her head

"Princess Arra, Nabu's sister infiltrated Demona years ago, she's been gathering information on the Dark fairies and recently four people came to Demona saying that we kidnapped the Queen, Dark Blair, so her second command is mounting an attack" Layla summed up and Faragonda frowned

"This is bad. Are you sure it was Arra?" Faragonda nodded and Layla nodded her head "She has Nabu's eyes, I would never forget his eyes" Layla said and Faragonda nodded her head "What do you suggest we do?" Faragonda said and Layla opened her mouth but then closed it

"I...I don't know" she said "I came here because I need your advise. All I know is that we need Bloom, Tecna and Musa back, but I can't do that alone, we're not strong enough to take on an entire army, what do we do Faragonda?" Layla asked. For once Faragonda seemed to be at a loss as she looked at her new desk

"I don't know...If we send Dark Blair back to Demona, these people might kill her just to continue the war, but how are we going to get Bloom and the others back?" Faragonda whispered to herself as Layla looked away, looking at Mirta for a moment just as a knock came at the door

"Ms. Faragonda?" Layla turned her head to see Roxy "I couldn't help but overhear you, but I think I have a solution" Roxy said as she slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Rose looked around the Castle, her blue eyes narrowing as she turned to look at Moira, taking in the white haired Dark Fairy and the blades that she had tied to the bottom of her long locks

"I thought you said you had this handled" Rose hissed at the Dark Fairy and Moira flinched

"We do!" she said, her voice hoarse but Rose shook her head "Obviously not. M do your thing" Rose said, rubbing her temple as M nodded her head, her long black hair covering her face as her shoulders slumped forward, a silent breeze rushed through the room, silencing everything from the mouse that was running to its hole to the clock on the wall. Moira looking around and opening her mouth in awe, but no sound came out. The door opened and the Breeze went into the hallway silencing the alarm as it started to fill the castle. Suddenly the breeze would pull back and all the sound would return to the castle, the ticking of the clock, the screaming alarm

"We have intruders. Two of them, and a traitor" M said "Their sounds are going against everyone else's. It's like a rock in the middle of a river" M finished as Rose stood up, her sandy blonde hair flicking across the back of her knees as she pulled her maroon coat over her shoulders, pushing her arms though the long sleeves "B...T, Go take care of the traitor and the intruders" Rose said, turning her eyes to Moira as she jerked her head toward the balcony. B and T walked out the door as Rose walked onto the Balcony, followed by M and then Moira. Rose looked out amongst the camp and coughed slightly, looking at M and nodding her head. M would then close her eyes as the breeze would rush through the camp, silencing the chatter and clinking of glasses and rustling of clothing

"Attention Dark Fairies of Demona!" Rose yelled from the Balcony "The people that kidnapped your Queen came back to Assassinate Moira and destroy your lives and wellbeing!" a lie, but a needed one. Rose would look out at the camp as people started to come out of the tents to look up at the balcony "Two people have infiltrated the Castle with the Help of a traitor! This is an obvious act of war! One we shall greet with force! We will go to war with Magix!" Rose called out "Are you with me!" She yelled and M pulled the breeze back, letting roars echoing for war come from the Camp


	13. Chapter 13: Blue Fire

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _"Blue Fire"_

"Was this part of the plan!" Stella yelled over the blaring Siren and Arra shrugged "I said to Improvise!" she yelled back and Stella turned to look at her as they ran though the hall "Then what was the point of making a plan in the first place! Watch out!" Stella yelled just in time to dodge as a bolt of electricity flew though the air

"What the Hell!" Stella said as she rolled onto her back and sat up. In front of them stood two people, one of them had long wild red hair and yellow snake like eyes, she was wearing a sparkling Dark halter top and skirt with thigh high black boots, while the person next to her had short green hair and wore a purple and green one piece in the shape of shorts with long boots with multiple snaps. Both had identical dark jagged wings, however it was the green haired one that had electricity dancing at her finger tips

"Everyone okay?" Arra asked as she slowly stood up, part of her green top had a scorch mark , both Stella and Flora looked at each other before nodding and turning to look at the two that stood in front of them, they where obviously very powerful "What are we going to do now" Stella whispered as the green haired fairy started waiving her fingers, causing lightening to form at the tips just before she launched another ball of lightening. Luckily Flora was able to jump out of the way. Arra looked up and out the window "you see that over their?" she said, nodding to an orb floating in the sky, hardly visible though the cloud coverage. Both Stella and Flora nodded and Arra smiled "we need to get to that, its a dead planet" she said

"Over my dead body!" the green haired dark fairy yelled and launched another lighting ball at them, Stella retaliated as best she could, filling the hallway with light "get going!" Stella yelled, and Flora nodded her head, helping Arra up and running toward the window, they jumped, their wings bringing them into the sky as they flew as fast as they could toward the dead planet. Stella then turned and absorbed the light, running toward the window and flying out. She looked back and smirked, her smile vanishing as the red head made a slashing movement and a blade of dark fire was released, taking out a chunk of the wall "Watch out!" Stella yelled just before they dodged.

* * *

Rose looked up at the flying escaping fairy's and let out an annoyed sound as she clicked her tongue. Looking back down at the fairy's on the ground Rose pointed up "They're escaping! after them!" Rose yelled and the people in the camp bellow took off, following them.

M started to flutter her wings but Rose shook her head "No" she said and rose raised a dark eyebrow and Rose smiled "if a hundred trained fighters and two of the best fairies in the Mysts cant take out three prisoners then they deserve what comes to them" Rose said before walking back into the room and turning to look over at Moira "Escaped Prisoners, Traitors? Several breaches of security and a missing Queen. You're not looking good to me"

"That's not my fault" Moira said as calmly as she could, but it was obvious by her red cheeks that she was embarrassed, Rose shook her head "No. it is your fault. Before you took over security was your responsibility. The Queen would be dead not missing if you had done your job correctly. You wouldn't have let a traitor so close if you knew what you where doing" Rose said crossly "If you father was here you would-"

"If your father was here you wouldn't need us" Moira muttered and interrupted Rose. Rose's blue eyes narrowed as she walked forward, standing a good foot taller then Moira. The Blonde haired woman looked down upon her "If my father was here Demona wouldn't exist and you would be returning to the Mysts as a Corpse" Rose hissed out and threw Moira backward "but as you've clearly pointed out, my father isn't here, so you see...you wont be returning at all" Rose said as a pulsing orb of purple light appeared in her hand surrounded by a yellow aura. She pointed it at Moira and from the orb came a beam the widened and covered the entire wall, hiding Moira within the strange purple light. Once the light vanished nothing remained of Moira except for a small blade that had been tied to the end of her hair. Rose looked over at M as the orb vanished "lets get to the ship" She said and M nodded as they left the room.

* * *

Roxy looked at the swirling portal and took a deep breath, she had to do this, she had to get Bloom and the others back "Remember Roxy, the Mysts is a very dangerous place, even the most powerful fairy couldn't complete its trials" Faragonda said and Roxy nodded "I'm aware" she said as she folded her fingers together and cracked her knuckles "I'm ready" she whispered and Faragonda nodded "I should be getting back" Layla said "Make sure that when I return you've got everyone with you." Roxy nodded her head and Layla nodded back "Then I leave this to you" she said as she flew out the window. "Good Luck" Faragonda said and Roxy nodded her head and took a deep breath, letting out a scream as she pushed off and ran head first into the portal and into the Mysts.

Roxy felt vertigo, her head spinning as she finally landed on the ground, her large wings refusing the flutter. She felt dirt in her mouth and a strange irony taste mixing with it just before she lifted her head and spat out red colored soil. She looked around and saw no one, wasn't she supposed to face a test? Roxy stood up and rubbed the dirt off her knees. She was in a room full of glowing amber rocks seven feet in length, it gave the room a slightly less ominous feel to it and as she walked closer to one Roxy felt a little more comfort. A small smile on her face as she pressed a hand against one, only to yell in shock as it cracked and she took a few steps back. The Amber glowing rock cracked some more and fell away to reveal a shape. On closer inspection Roxy saw limp red hair and a bright blue dress "Bloom..."Roxy whispered and Bloom Opened her eyes for a second before they fluttered closed.

* * *

Stella and Flora where gasping for breath, pressed out against a crumbling cliff with no water bellow, Fairies came at them from all sides. "Don't worry we can still get out of this!" Stella said and Flora glared at her and looked at their wings, They where covered in what felt like webbing

"How do you suggest we do" Flora said as she raised a hand and bones rose from the blighted land of the dead planet, creating a wall between them and the advancing Fairies. Flora turned to Stella and started ripping the sticky webbing off. They could hear the magic starting to break away at the bones that separated them from the advancing army "Just a little longer" Flora whispered and began to tear at the webbing frantically, a loud gasp echoed in her ear and she quickly looked up, thinking that she had hurt Stella but she looked fine. Flora looked back down, dots of red where on her fingers, running down the front of her hand. Turning to look over she saw Arra, her eyes wide and a hole though her heart, Arra took a few steps forward before falling over the cliff. Flora looked over at the wall of bones, it was falling apart "Where doomed" Stella whispered, echoing what Flora thought.

A scream of horror filled the skies just then and they all looked up to the source of that horror to see Layla floating in the sky, her eyes wide but her body stiff with rage. Layla started spinning as she dived forward, her palms pressed together over her head as she dove straight for the bone wall, destroying it and driving though the Dark Fairy's that had amassed behind it. Blue flames lighting her path and destroying everything that got in her way. Layla would fly back upward, her very skin seemed to be the source of the immense fire that had the dark fairies screaming. Layla then looked toward the cliff and flew like a rocket toward them, Flora having to push Stella down as Layla dove down over the cliff, the blue fire propelling her toward Arra's falling form.


	14. Chapter 14: The Strongest Witch

**Chapter Fourteen**

 _"The Strongest Witch"_

Layla reached out as far as she could, feeling her tendons stretch as she tried to grab Arra's falling body, she couldn't let Nabu down like this, Tears welled in her eyes, not like this! She remembered the first time she had met him, she had thought he had been stalking her, she remembered how he had saved everyone from the dark circle, she remembered how devastated his parents had been when they had learned that it would be a long time until he could wake up- IF he woke up. She couldn't let them suffer that again. Layla felt silk between her fingertips and she narrowed her eyes against the tears "Arra!" she yelled as she grabbed hold of the silk, hope filled her for a brief moment just before she heard a rip as the silk tore in her hand. Layla stopped flying, hovering as she watched Arra's body fall into the darkness far far below her. She grit her teeth and looked back up were the screams of the dark fairies in the flames had yet to find silence. Layla flew back up, looking at Flora and Stella as they tried to beat back those that were still very persistent, Flora had gone back to using her power over nature despite being on a dead planet and Stella was doing her best to use her power over the sun as the darkness around them sapped her strength. Layla looked down at her hands, watching as the blue flames ate at her skin. She saw as the flames turned the silk into ashes in her hand and Layla understood why the Dark Fairies were so powerful.

Layla brought her hands up and closed her eyes, she felt the power at her fingertips and she let it all out, she felt the anger and rage release with the flames as she set the planet ablaze. Those that no longer fought ran and those that couldn't begged for mercy. Layla saw a ship leaving, and though she didn't know who was, she knew it was no one friendly. With her wings ablaze she shot off after the ship, clinging to its side and climbing in through the hatch as it closed. Stella and Flora looked at Layla with open mouths as they watched Layla in her fury. Flora looked at Stella "we need to get back to Alfea, we need to go after her as soon as we can" Stella agreed "but we don't know where she's going" She whispered and Flora nodded her head as she looked around in though they still have the communicators Tecna gave us a long time ago?" she asked and Stella nodded her head, Flora smiled "Good. You go back to Alfea and tell Faragonda and warn everyone, I'll follow Layla and tell you where she is as soon as I have a location, maybe we'll also be able to close this second portal that Dark Blair spoke about" Stella looked around and they both nodded to each other and flew their separate ways, Flora was able to grab onto the ship just barely able to hold on as Stella used her communicator "Hey Brandon, I need a lift"

* * *

Roxy looked around the Mysts, holding Bloom up and letting her lean on her shoulder "Can you keep going" Roxy asked her and Bloom was hardly able to nod, but Roxy took her word for it as they kept walking. Part of the path crumbled off into darkness below them and Roxy shivered "This is the test..." she whispered but Bloom shook her head

"No...This is the holding area for everyone they've captured... In this world a war broke out between Solaria and Eraklyon, Eraklyon was destroyed but Solaria was weakened enough so that Shadowhaunt could rise from under magix... My dark counterpart and Darkar destroyed everything" she explained before looking at a pod "that one" she whispered and Roxy slowly set Bloom down, letting her sit on the ground, grunting in pain. Roxy picked up a rock and hit the pod over and over until it cracked and a fairy fell out. She picked her up and let her lay on the ground "who's this?" Roxy asked, the face looked familiar and Bloom winced slightly "Blair... go, break out the rest. We might find Tecna and Musa somewhere in here if we're lucky" she said and Roxy nodded as she started her work.

* * *

The ship hovered in space and the hatch slowly opened to release its occupants. Rose and M floated off the ship and looked around, moving slowly toward the portal "It doesn't look like its been tampered with" Rose muttered softly and looked over at M "go it, take a look just to be safe, i'll stand guard until you return" M obeyed and entered the portal and Rose turned around, her eyes scanning around. Just then blue fire rained down on her from the ship and rose threw her hands up, a purple barrier covering her. She then looked at the ship as Layla came out and dropped the barrier "Layla, Layla, Layla, Of all the fairies you have the most dark potential in this world, no wonder you won out against your counterpart" she said, her voice seeming to roll into a purr, but Layla wasn't having any of it as she lunged at her, but all Rose had to do was simply side step "what confuses me though is how you won, you may have the most evil potential out of all your little club friends, but you're not as bright." Layla lunged again, fueled by her rage and Rose's taunting words but all she had to do was spin out of the way, dodging Layla's attacks as if she was dancing "Come now, don't you know how to fight?" Rose asked, her voice emotionless as she grew bored of Layla's attempts. Rose threw up another barrier and sighed softly as Layla was now hovering between her and the portal "I guess we'll never find out" a purple orb began to gather in her hand as she raised it above her head, about to throw it at Layla when a voice echoed out around them

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" a radiant regal light cascaded around them and a person stepped out from the center as the light vanished to show Headmistress Griffin. She wore her light purple makeup as normal with her usual dark purple hair done up to look almost like a wasps stinger. Rose glared at Griffin "Why are you here" she hissed at her and Headmistress Griffin folded her hands together in front of her torso "I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake" she said and then snapped her fingers as hundreds of dark fairies appeared around them.


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams

**Chapter Fifteen**

 _"Dreams"_

Rose narrowed her eyes at Headmistress Griffin and the Dark fairies that surrounded them, they were no longer on her side, that much was obvious "Why are you here?" she asked Griffin and the purple haired woman's permanent frown seemed to grow "I'm here to stop you from doing something that will get you killed" Griffin said to her and Rose chuckled slightly

"Please, Ever since I was born I've simply been an investment for you Ambitions. This does not concern you" Rose said crossly as Layla raised her hands. Rose barely saw the blue flames out of the corner of her eye in time to dodge them but then she looked over at Griffin "go away!" she yelled at her just as a portal opened up behind the purple haired woman and Stella flew out accompanied by Headmistress Faragonda.

* * *

Roxy slammed the rock into another pod, her arm throbbing in pain as she caught another fairy "damn it! there must be thousands in here" she hissed as she looked over at Bloom as she had started to limp around, pulling the unconscious bodies away from the sides of the walkway so they wouldn't fall into the darkness.

"No, just a few hundred, but still quite a lot" Bloom said as she put her hands on her knees, bent over slightly as she took in deep breaths, and just like that she let out a shocked scream and went flying through the air. Roxy looked over at Bloom and ran over to her, dropping the rock "Are you okay!" she asked, worried as she looked Bloom over for any wounds. Bloom shook her head. M had come, her arms out as if she was ready to attack again. Bloom slowly stood up, one hand on her knee "don't worry about me, finish getting the rest out of the pods, once they're out you can worry about me. I'll hold her off" she said and Roxy hesitated for a moment before nodding and picking up the rock again and began to hit another pod.

Bloom looked at M and the dark fairy smirked "if it isn't the queen of goodness" M said and Bloom couldn't help but scowl up until M threw a strange rotating ball at her. Bloom was hardly able to dodge and only landed on her side, causing the air inside her to burst from her lungs and set them on fire with pain. "Let's start our lessons shall we?" M said with a smirk as she threw another at her, sending Bloom back a few feet. M then smiled as she kicked the ground, sending a silent wave of sound in her direction that she just managed to throw up a barrier of fire just before it hit her.

* * *

Rose crossed one hand over her body to block a wave of blue fire and quickly moved her other in front of her to send an attack toward Griffin whom quickly flew out of the way "Stella, Flora. Go into the Mysts and get your friends, We can hold Rose here" she said as she threw a purple ball of plasma at Rose, but the young blonde haired girl was able to lean back before it touched her, the ball of plasma hitting a dark fairy in the face.

"You should stop trying mother, i'm far faster than you" Rose said as she flicked her fingers at Griffin, sending a bolt of lighting at the older woman that sent her flying head over heels backward. Rose then curled herself up into a tight ball as Layla sent another blast of blue flames at her, but this time it didn't hurt her as Rose seemed to absorb it. Again and again Layla attacked until Faragonda held out an arm "Everyone get down!" she yelled just as Rose let out a scream, her blonde hair flying around her as she released her energy in all directions. Some were able to shield themselves from the blast while others that had been hit were sent backward. Rose didn't move as she floated in the center of the ring of people that had come for her, crimson leather wings unfolded from her back and when she opened her eyes they were no longer blue but a sick putrid yellow.

"Rose you don't need to do this, this was your father's work not yours!" Griffin called to her and Rose looked at the purple haired woman and tilted her head to the side as she flapped her leathery wings a few times and went over to Griffin "and his work would have been completed if you hadn't stopped him" she said and Griffin would cough slightly, a yell of shock could be heard from someone as Rose smiled, firing lighting against Griffins ribs

"If you hadn't stood in his way, not once but twice, he would have been the ruler of the entire magix's dimension!" Rose yelled as she turned around and beat her wings twice, flying above everyone, pushing her arms down in an arc over her head over and over, sending blades of red colored magic out around her, Layla flew forward, pushing Griffin out of the way as a torrent of blue fire flew from her hands, Rose stopped moving and did just the same, a beam of red light meeting the blue and causing shock waves to send people flying.

* * *

Bloom hissed in pain as she felt her arm fall down by her side as she held her shoulder. M was smirking slightly "I found Musa!" Roxy called out from somewhere deep in the Mysts, but Bloom said nothing as she threw another blast of fire at M only to have it deflected

"Light is weaker here then darkness. You don't accept your darkness so how can you be strong here?" M said as she threw another dark rotating ball of sound and Bloom deflected it "Come on, just accept it already. this is starting to get boring" she said with a scowl on her face as she started throwing more and more at Bloom only to let out a screech of surprise as she was thrown backward by a soundwave. Bloom looked over and saw Musa leaning against a pod, M was unconscious near the edge of the walkway

"let's get out of here" Musa whispered as Roxy came around holding Tecna up, The rest of the fairies that had been trapped here for who knows how long were also starting to get up.


	16. Chapter 16: Sunny Days

**Chapter Sixteen**

 _"Sunny Days"_

Rose grinned as she rolled her wrist, the red magic coming from her was pushing the blue flames of Layla back, she knew no one was stronger than her, she could feel that no matter how hard the little fairy tried she was ultimately going to lose "just a little more" she whispered, her yellow eyes widening as she flexed her wings, hearing the tendons stretch, causing her to shiver "Just die already!" Rose yelled at Layla as she moved one of her hands to attack but Griffin moved and got in the way. "Griffin!" Faragonda flew over to Griffin and Rose and Layla stopped. Layla flew over to Headmistress Griffin and was about to attack Rose again when someone yelled

"Enough!" Dark Blair flew forward and looked over at Rose "You have caused my people to suffer to much for your plans. Step away from the portal and leave or your life will be forfeit" she ordered and Rose laughed "in your dreams" she said and flew at Dark Blair. As Rose and Dark Blair began to fight the portal into the Mysts began to glow just before Roxy and Bloom came through the portal. Layla looked over at Bloom and flew over her "Bloom are you alright?" she asked as she took her from Roxy. Bloom nodded her head "I'm fine, the rest of the fairies are coming through soon, get ready" she said as Layla slowly helped Bloom over to the side and Roxy flew over to Faragonda to help with Griffin.

All the fairies that had been taken by the Mysts started to come through the Portal and Rose glanced over "no!" she yelled but she couldn't do anything as she pushed back against Dark Blair. Dozens upon dozens of Fairies came through the portal and Rose looked over at the fairies. Dark Blair took her chance and released a blow against the side of Rose's head, Dark Blair was about to deliver the finishing blow when Griffin called out "No!" she called out, coughing hard and Dark Blair stopped and instead made a circle motion with her hand, chaining Rose's hands behind her before flying over to the portal.

Dark Blair looked at the fairies that came through the portal before flying over to Faragonda "Thank you for your help" she said and bowed her head slightly "Some children were born on Demona...With the Fairies returning to the Mysts what will happen to them?" Dark Blair asked and Faragonda looked at her "Nothing. They will be taken care of and when they are old enough they will attend Alfea with the rest of the fairies" she said to her. Dark Blair looked at Faragonda for a moment before nodding her head and turning away from her. "Our time here is done!" she called out and the Dark Fairies hooted and hollered with joy "let us return to our world!" she said to them and the Dark Fairies started to file back through the portal. Dark Blair took one last look, she looked at Faragonda, Griffin, Rose...Bloom, Layla, Stella and Flora, all of the fairies that had been released before looking at her counterpart. Blair looked back at her and smiled slightly as Dark Blair bowed to her and went through the portal.

Faragonda looked at Bloom and went over to the portal "Bloom I need your help with this" she said as Bloom flew over with her "What are we going to do?" she asked and Faragonda raised her hands "Close the portal" she said as light came from her hands "repeat after me" she said as Faragonda coughed "Limen Occludo" Faragonda said and Bloom repeated it and fire shot from her hands. Faragonda then said "Limen occludo aeternum restaurata trutina" light continued to come from Faragonda's hands and once Bloom repeated the phrase fire came from hers as well. The portal began to close slowly, becoming smaller and smaller "we need more power" Faragonda said and Layla flew up next to them and began to do the same, Stella after her followed by Flora. The Portal became smaller and smaller until it was a simple dot and then with a flash it was gone. Faragona shivered slightly "we will have to do the same to the portal at the school" she said.

* * *

The Guards of Light Rock monastery held Rose between them and Griffin looked at her with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry about this Rose, but I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died" she whispered and Rose glared at her, the glowing green circlet around her head keeping her from using any of her magic so instead she spat at her "I would have rather been killed" she said but Griffin shook her head "you will get better" she said as the Guards took her away. Griffin closed her eyes as she turned around, returning to Cloud Tower.

* * *

Deep within the Magix Dimension something stirred in the darkness, it was powerful, it was a whirlwind of strength and malice. It opened its eyes, red hair swirling "ah..." he whispered as he reached out to touch the whirlwind and slowly pulled his hand back with a smile "Balance" he whispered as he floated forward into the wind and took a deep breath, opening his mouth and inhaling the whirlwind.

The wind would be held inside him for a second as his body got use to the strength that he held within him before he took a deep breath "they thought this pitiful place could hold me?" He chuckled "Even Domino couldn't hold me" he whispered as he opened his mouth and roared, the whirlwind escaped from inside him, destroying the rocks around him and turning it to rubble. The whirlwind would eat up the rock around them and distant screams could be heard as the land began to crumble beneath its inhabitants. The man would then then take a deep breath in once more, drinking in the planet he had just destroyed and all the magic with it. Wings appeared on his back as he let out a shiver of delight "At long last, freedom"


End file.
